Mazashi, Yukuro
Mazashi, Yukuro is a fifteen year old shinobi of Konohagakure. He has a younger brother, Kojuro , and two younger cousins, Kazuro and Tatsuro. Yukuro has a small resentment towards Kazuro because he is the leader of the Mazashi clan; something Yuk felt he was more worthy of because he was older. Appearance Build: Toned/Muscular Height: 5'9 Hair-Color: Blue Eye-Color: Dark Red (Only noticable in a bright light, normally it appears black.) Gender: Male Background Yukuro was born to two loving parents, though he didn't get to see much of his father as he was always busy performing missions as a shinobi. The time he did get to spend with his father, was the time he treasured, time spent learning about his clan which his father seemed to have alot of pride in. When Yuk turned eight, his father had his body tatoo'd with markings that used to be common within in the clan in the days of their grandure. When Yukuro was ten, he received the news that his father had died while on a mission; the only things he left behind were his red tinted shades, which had alot of sentimental value to Yukuro and also the words: "Go beyond the impossible and kick reason to the curb". These words fueled most of his action in life, causing him to make many decisions that seemed reckless or impulsive, though in actuality he had thought hard about it beforehand. By age twelve, Yukuro was making money for his family by performing small errands for various shinobi and villagers in Konoha. His family wasn't poor or anything, he just felt as if it was his duty as the man of the house to be the provider. When he turned fourteen, he set his sights on the ninja academy, if he became a ninja he'd be able to go on missions and earn even more money - Or so he thought. After graduating the academy, Yuk was left with many dissapointments; the lack of missions, the constant changing of squads. Due to the disorganisation within Konoha, he spent most of his time training his Kenjutsu with Fumiko, Amori or Fumiko, Kitai. Under these two teachers he honed his skills and prepared for the upcoming chuunin exams, as did his peers. The time of the chuunin exams finally arrived and Yuk was finally placed into a legitimate squad, consisting of his mentor, Fumiko, Amori, one of his best friends, Zetma, Scyezo and some generic sasugay wannabe, Uchiha, Shichirou(Who is very awesome.). Team Amori made it through to the second part of the exam with little trouble thanks to Yukuro's morale boosting techniques, however it was this part where they would find their toughest challenge; they had a smart plan which somehow backfired, they had covered a bridge with a large amount of explosive tags and then lured a suna squad into them, however they all managed to survive the explosion with minimal damage. The two squads began battling it out, the Suna squad having a slight advantage due to being led by Riku, a former chuunin who was demoted and allowed to enter the chuunin exams despite this. The small advantage Suna held, turned into a large advantage with the arrival of another squad; using their advantage in numbers, they managed to surround Team Amori from three different sides, forcing a surrender. Yukuro however, objected to surrendering, he believed they should've fought until they could fight no longer. Yukuro didn't allow his failure to bother him too much, instead he pushed it out of his mind and focussed on enjoying the moment. His time spent in Kirigakure allowed him to experience many new things and make new friends, aswell as enemies. The most notable relationships he formed were; his friendship with Hozuki, Nuria and his heated rivalry with the monster fish, Hoshigaki, Kamu . After the exams ended, Yukuro didn't return to Konoha with the rest of the villagers due to the fact he was asleep at the time, instead he ended up heading back two days late. He didn't stray far from Kiri before he encountered two academy students from Konoha, naturally he was suspicious of why they were travelling alone and they informed him that the Samurai had attacked the village. Feeling unprepared for what he assumed would be his first experience of war, Yuk returned to Kiri, planning on gathering supplies, weapons and armor which he would have crafted by blacksmith, Shantotto Lunette. Unfortunately, his time was wasted performing small errands and gathering minerals for the items he needed. At one point he was even sent to the mining village, where it was believed Uchiha, Godric was nearby; accompanying him was his rival, Kamu and the only other person who seemed to wear shades, Senri Jusu, both of them he ditched the moment he could, he'd rather travel solo than with either of them, regardless of the danger. Yukuro has yet to return to either of the villages, his current whereabouts are unknown. Skills Yukuro's focus is on his skills with the sword, he spent a great deal of his time training and honing his skills, even going as far as to creating two styles which he has yet to complete. The first was 'All-range Kenjutsu', a style that allowed someone to fight at any range using nothing but kenjutsu, he was only able to extend his reach to be able to fight at mid-range; using the scabbard to increase his range and sometimes even as a projectile. "If the sword is an extension of my arm, then the scabbard is an extension of my sword". The second style he attempted to create, was the infinite sword style, it was a method of utilising a vast quantity of swords efficiently, the only problem with perfecting this style was how hard it is to obtain swords, Yukuro does his best with two and is able to fight with a one-sword style that utilises two swords, it is performed by repeatedly cycling between both weapons to catch the opponent off guard. Category:People